1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an elasticized band projectile toy gun assembled from a kit of parts, and more specifically to an elasticized band projectile gun having multiple and selectable firing modes, where the gun is assembled from a kit of multiple flat portions joined by multiple pin members, providing a safe and easy-to-assemble toy gun with the capability of firing a plurality of elasticized bands either singularly, jointly, or in rapid succession with each loading operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy guns which fire safe projectiles have existed as long or longer than traditional firearms as we know them. What eventually evolved were toy guns capable of firing rubber bands or similar projectiles which could be used to shoot at small paper targets or to antagonize siblings.
Traditional rubber band guns use a variety of mechanisms to hold a band in a stretched position and for releasing that band, resulting in the band being “fired” from the gun toward a target. The simplest such release mechanism uses a simple clothespin which can clasp down on the band and causes the band to be released upon depressing the pin. This results in a simple, yet limited single-fire pistol.
More complicated rubber band guns include repeater pistols which rely upon a tooth wheel which spins as the trigger is depressed. These pistols allow for a rapid succession of shots, but each shot will only fire the band or bands as they are loaded onto the wheel. There is no way to load up additional bands for firing using the wheel mechanism alone.
Other rubber band guns rely on highly complicated mechanical systems to achieve rapidly fired bands; however, these designs are overly complicated and still cannot fire additional bands to those that have been loaded to each firing “tooth.” Traditional rubber band guns have not produced a rubber band gun with multiple firing modes as is presented herein.
Heretofore there has not been available a toy gun with the features and elements of the present invention.